Virtual platforms, such as video games, are commonly developed by a game designer or team of designers who are responsible for designing mechanics of the virtual platform. The mechanics may be constructs of rules or methods designed for interaction with the virtual platform. These mechanics, however, may be designed based on what the developer believe to be an appropriate input, rather than being based on actual input received from a user.